


污渍

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2018.8警察卡 爱好绞杀的master2与精分针管癖no.5的病娇恋情
Relationships: Nikaidou Yamato/Ousaka Sougo
Kudos: 1





	污渍

“Master！”  
白发青年一把推开秘密基地审讯室的门，正看见二阶堂大和松开刚停止呼吸的小警察的脖颈。  
“......No.5，你今天下班蛮早的嘛。”  
“那是因为No.6发讯息说今天有实验动物！”No.5显然是一路赶时间跑过来的，一身医师服都没有换下，脸上还带着运动过后的红晕，“您又把他弄死了！之前您不是答应过再有货要留给我的么！”他蹲下失望地摸着死者的颈动脉，“明明说好了的......”  
呃，红晕是气出来的也说不定。No.6好多嘴。  
大和心虚地推了推墨镜：“本来是留给你的。原来只是是想威胁而已，手放上去了就没忍住......”他不是什么能抵御诱惑的类型，向来活得自在潇洒。发力前眼前的确是有闪过自家No.5气鼓鼓的一张脸，但那时突然脑抽觉得好像那样的No.5也很可爱，再加上顶着虎口的软骨触感太棒，再回过神来面前的一张脸已经涨得像个圆茄子了。

“Master总是这样。”No.5双叶都没有往常挺立，整个人趴在宽大的桌面上，“我还不如去上晚班，至少还有针筒可以摸……”  
白天的逢坂医生的确温柔可亲，是人人赞颂的专业儿科医师。但经历了大和的洗脑，夜晚的No.5破茧而出。第一次发现这个可以称作里人格的No.5大和也是十分惊喜。要知道说是洗脑不如说是把潜在的东西挖掘出来放大再放大，也就是说，白天的白袍天使说着“一点都不痛哦小朋友再忍一下马上就好了”的时候，那完美微笑下的确是有什么被掩饰着的。  
想想就让人兴奋。

现在可能不是什么兴奋的好时候。趴着的No.5忽地转过头来，比常人更大一些的眼睛直勾勾地盯着大和：“Master刚才笑了吧。”  
不知道与透过墨镜视物有没有关系，此时那双水晶般澄澈的紫色双眸现在看起来莫名深幽。大和假咳一声，把那具碍事的尸体往旁边踢了踢，从柜子里扯出一个松软的布丁玩偶来——这东西十分奇妙，它同时符合白天的逢坂与晚上的No.5的审美。而对于情绪不那么稳定的No.5，时刻备着可以符合他心意的发泄品还是很必要的，这是大和在大腿与手臂上多出三个针眼后得到的教训。他把那个软塌塌的东西拍一拍使其中间的棉花多一些，垫在膝下跪了下来。  
被警察制服包裹着的男人拍了拍大腿：“No.5别生气了，哥哥的大腿破例给你躺。虽然男人的大腿肯定没有女孩子软。”  
No.5没有回话，依然静静盯着大和，直盯得他背后发毛。久到大和已经开始设想万一No.5没这么好打发，非要给他几针做-爱的表达时的逃离路线，才轻出了口气，脸上出现了些哀怨与宠溺混合的神色：“谁叫我最喜欢Master了。”  
No.5把自己从桌子上撑起来，在冰冷的地上蜷起，把头放在大和腿上。事实上他这一系列动作太过优雅而亲昵，险些让大和错觉自己真是跪在素雅和室中的丈夫，腿上枕着与自己偷这一刻温存的大和抚子。  
大和抚子小小打了个哈欠。  
白天的逢坂医生总是尽职尽责努力工作一整天，而下班后跟着潜意识来到基地门前的就已经是恐怖分子No.5了。No.5有时在自己的实验室里捣鼓各色药剂，于是能在下次得到俘虏时获得崭新的痛苦反应；有时也跟着大和和组内另一名成员No.6开会讨论下一步的行动方案；当组织有行动时更从不缺席——这直接导致他每天夜晚的睡眠时间几乎不足四个小时。虽然由于自己也不明白缘由的疲累，逢坂医生鞠躬鞠出残影地向医院申请了比其他医生更多的午休时间，但对于总是太过拼命的逢坂壮五来说，睡眠不足依然是常态。  
大和轻拍No.5的后背，对方满是撒娇意味的又朝他怀里拱了拱。大和把青年遮着脸颊的碎发撩开，蝶翅般的眼睫轻轻抖动。  
我家No.5真好看。  
自由过头的恐怖分子首领全然把让这孩子好好休息的念头扔在了脑后，跟随着自己内心的悸动就把人捞起来亲吻。被拽离枕头的No.5虽然稍有不爽，但自家Master平时也不是个喜欢表达自己的人，能收到这样主动的吻十分罕见，于是连眼睛都不睁就顺从搂着脖子回应。  
一时空旷的审讯室里只有唇舌交接的啧啧水声。  
忘情的No.5甚至不知从哪掏了针筒出来想让这气氛更上一层楼，却被始终留着一层戒心的大和捏住了手腕，只好使劲咬了一口Master的下唇算是报复。不得不说嘴里的血腥味让大和更加兴奋起来，放在No.5后颈上的手也下滑覆在他的喉咙上。  
纤细秀美的喉结随着唾液的吞咽在他手里滑动，指腹下柔韧的触觉是颈部的血管，微微用力便能感受到因为亲吻与被掐住的生理恐惧而快于正常数值的心跳。  
真可爱。

缺氧的感觉并不那么使人舒服，主动结束了这个吻后，No.5把额头抵在大和肩膀上喘着气平复呼吸。大和玩着眼前轻颤的双叶，低头在医师服洁白的立领上抿了一口，松开嘴后满意地看见靠近No.5后颈那侧的衣料上已经留下了一抹血痕。  
No.5这样偏执得惹人喜爱的家伙，发现后估计会满心欣喜地亲吻这个来自恋人的纪念品，甚至可能会用宝贝针筒在上面留下几个针眼。  
当然血渍的第一发现者也说不定是逢坂医生，想必可爱的小儿科医师会一边努力回忆着自己从哪里沾到的污物一边费劲地搓洗吧？

下次再见的时候，就先翻开他的后衣领吧。  
大和抚着那一小块已经渐渐变得棕黑的污渍，挑起了嘴角。


End file.
